The Snowboard Kids' Christmas Crossover!
by Angewomon2000
Summary: The cats of Snowboard Kids, Digimon, Pokemon, and Sailor Moon are in a TV Christmas special and crazy things are really going to happen!!!! R/R! Dedicated to Raichu!
1. The Background!

The Snowboard Kids' Christmas Special   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Snowboard Kids Plus, Digimon, Sailor Moon, and   
Pokemon. Atlus owns Snowboard Kids Plus, Bandai owns Digimon, DiC owns   
Sailor Moon, and WB Kids owns Pokemon. If I owned them, I would be   
very, very rich!   
  
(backstage on the set)   
  
Director: All right, roll call!   
  
(Everyone circles around him)   
  
Director: Okay, Sailor Scouts?   
Sailor Scouts: Here!   
  
Director: Digidestined?   
Digidestined: Here!   
  
Director: Pokemon Crew?   
Pokemon Crew: Here!   
  
Director: Snowboard Kids?   
(Silence; cricket chirps)   
  
Director: Snowboard Kids?   
(Still silence)   
  
Director: (louder) Snowboard Kids?!   
Snowboard Kids: Here!   
  
Director: Okay, that's settled. Now we have to issue out songs for you   
guys to sing during the special. Okay, Sailor Scouts get " Jingle   
Bells", the Digidestined gets " Deck the Halls", the Snowboard Kids   
gets...   
  
Jam: Please not that song, " The Twelve Days of Christmas." I'm tired   
of hearing that song since Aeris, Ari, Brittany, Claris, Cody, Crystal,   
Jammie, Jeanette, Kali, Rena, and Serena sang that song over and over   
and over again!   
  
Director: ... " The Twelve Days of Christmas."   
Jam: OO; Aww, man.....   
  
Director: And the final song " We Wish You a Merry Christmas" will be   
sung by the Pokemon crew. Well, we got one hour to spend before the   
special, so relax and have fun! (walks away)   
  
Slash: Jam, what's wrong with " The 12 Days of Christmas"? That's a   
good song to sing during Christmas.   
  
Jam: Slash, listen, last week, last night, my sisters and brother kept   
on singing that song over and over and over again! My ears still hurt   
from that time Crystal pounded the cymbals near my ears at the end of   
the song.   
  
Slash: Oh.   
  
Misty: At least that song is way better than " We Wish You a Merry   
Christmas."   
  
Jam: I rather sing " We Wish You a Merry Christmas" than " The 12 Days   
of Christmas."   
  
Nancy: Cheer up, we won't sing THAT version, we'll sing our version of   
" The Twelve Days of Christmas." It's much funnier in our version.   
  
Jam: Finally, a funny version of that song. ^_^   
  
Andraia: There's a smile on ya face.   
  
Michael: Well, we've got a hour to kill for fun!   
  
Mimi: I'm making my pink hair fluffy for the special!   
  
Matt: And I'm tuning my guitar for the songs.   
  
Daisuke: What's that stuff up there?   
  
Christina: Looks like that mistletoe...... MISTLETOE?!?!?! AAH!!   
I'm staying away from boys and mistletoe!   
  
All: (laughing at Christina and her fear of mistletoe)   
  
(A hour passes by)   
  
Director: Okay, guys, it's show time!!!!   
  
Taichi: The set's all set!   
  
Slash: We have our Christmas clothes and hats on!   
  
Serena: We're ready with our songs!   
Jam: ^_^ I'm ready too.   
  
Ash: And all of the Pokemon are dressed up in bows and ribbons.   
  
Director: All right, let's make this a hit!   
  
What will happen to the Christmas special with these four groups?   
Next Chapter: Jingle Bells and A Close Encounter with Mistletoe! 


	2. Jingle Bells and A Close Encounter with ...

Jingle Bells and A Close Encounter with Mistletoe!  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.  
  
(scene: The stage)  
  
(Music starts up and the audience starts to applauds)  
  
(A few minutes later, the curtains go up and there on the stage is theader of the Snowboard Kids, Slash.)  
  
Slash: Hey, and welcome to " The Snowboard Kids' Christmas Special!"  
I'm the leader of the Snowboard Kids, Slash Kamei. Tonight, for the   
next hour and a half, we'll have songs and special appearances by   
three groups.   
  
(ding-dong)  
  
Slash: Hey, who's that at the door? Let's see who it is.  
  
(He goes to the door and lets in the rest of the Snowboard Kids,  
with the exception of Jam.)  
  
Slash: Well, it's the rest of my group, the Snowboard Kids. They werrobably thinking of celebrating Christmas with us!  
  
Nancy: Yes, we were, but we had a bit of trouble at the Kuehnemunesidence.  
  
Slash: Oh, why is that?  
  
Linda: Jam's sisters and brother kept him from leaving the house. Theooked like they were singing " The 12 Days of Christmas." and Jam warying to get away from them. He should be coming any time now.  
  
(ding-dong)  
  
Tommy: That might be him.  
  
(ding-dong)  
  
Slash: Coming!  
  
(ding-dong ding-dong)  
  
(Slash opens the door to a tired Jam)  
  
Jam: Thanks. I thought I wouldn't leave my house. I heard " The 12 Dayf Christmas" for over 34 times in a row and my ears hurt!   
  
Andraia: Why?  
  
Jam: My twin sister, Crystal, pounded the cymbals so close to my pooars.  
  
(ding-dong)  
  
Slash: Wow, we might have more visitors!  
  
(He answers the door to the cast of Sailor Moon)  
  
Tommy: Wow, it's the cast of Sailor Moon! What brings you guys here?  
  
Serena: Well, we wanted to celebrate Christmas with you, since tholiday is about spending it with family and friends. We also got a   
song to sing!  
  
Jam: Is it " The 12 Days of Christmas?"  
  
Mina: No, it's " Jingle Bells."  
  
Jam: (sighs in relief) Great!  
  
Amy: Can we sing?  
  
Slash: Sure! We love to hear ya sing!  
  
Serena: Okay, guys, ready? A-1, A-2, A-1, 2, 3, 4!  
  
(Music starts)  
Serena: Dashing through the snow  
  
Amy: In an one-horse open sleigh  
  
Raye: Through the fields we go   
  
Lita: Laughing all the way  
  
Mina: Bells on bobtail ring  
  
Amara: Making spirits bright  
  
Michelle: What fun it is to ride and sing   
  
Trista: A sleighing song tonight  
  
Sailor Scouts: Oh, Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, jingle all the way  
  
Serena: Oh, what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh  
  
Sailor Scouts: Hey!  
  
Sailor Scouts: Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, jingle all the way  
  
Serena: Oh, what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh  
  
Amy: Oh, what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh  
  
Sailor Scouts: Oh, what does it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh!  
  
(Music ends)  
  
(At the end of the song, the Snowboard Kids and the audience werpplauding the girls)  
  
Andraia: Wow, that was great!  
  
Christina: Can ya sing it again?  
  
Trista: Hey, Christina, what's that above ya?  
  
Christina: What?  
  
(She sees a little mistletoe on the door she's standing)  
  
Christina: Just some mistletoe.... OO; MISTLETOE?!?!?!?! AAAAAHHHHHH!!   
  
(She runs away from the group)  
  
Serena: What's her problem?  
  
Nancy: She hates mistletoe. Jam tried to kiss her when they were six   
years old and all he got was a big time slap on the cheek.  
  
Jam: Don't remind me.  
  
What is going to happen in the special now that the Sailor Scouts arn the special?  
  
Next Chapter: Deck the Halls and a Over Cooked Turkey! 


End file.
